


Just One Dance

by Aerle



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace finds himself on a masked ball surrounded by rich people who don't give him second thought. Until he notices a man looking at him. A man wearing a blue phoenix mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Just One Dance' by Caro Emerald

He was standing in front of the long table filled with food, but he wasn’t hungry, which was unusual. He had been hungry, but then he noticed _him_.

Nami, his brother’s girlfriend, had invited him here, some fancy dress-up party from her office. A masked ball, she’d called it. The guest list consisted mostly of bankers and investors. He had only accepted the invitation because of the promise of food, the only reason Luffy went too without whining. A close friend of him was an amazing chef and was been hired to cater. And if that meant he had to put on a suit and wear a mask, so be it.

Next to him, Luffy was practically inhaling the hors-d’oeuvres. He had been eating with relish too, until he had seen a man looking at him. A man wearing a blue phoenix-mask.

When he noticed the man, he had turned back to the table, for some reason feeling embarrassed. After all, he had been stuffing his face with food – and Luffy still was. The look of the man hadn’t been disgusted or judgmental, though, or at least he imagined it hadn’t, because the mask concealed the major part of the man’s face. However, he didn’t know what else the look was. Interest, perhaps? But why would a big shot banker – as everyone was around here – be interested in him?

Ace only now realised the cracker that was halfway to his mouth. He quickly ate it, knowing that if Luffy noticed him holding food, he could very well lose a hand. Still chewing, he turned his head to look at the Phoenix – as he called him in his head – again. To his surprise and oddly enough disappointment, the man had disappeared.

He turned back to the table and sighed, while adjusting his orange flame mask. What was he thinking, anyway? As if he would find his type in place, with all its bankers and other filthy rich people. He was just here for the food.

“May I have this dance?”

He froze, almost choking on his hors-d’oeuvre. Did he dare to look?

Next to him stood the man with the phoenix mask. He was looking at him, head cocked to the side a little, like he was expecting an answer. Now Ace could take a closer look, he noticed that the man was blond and had a bit of an odd hairdo, reminding him somewhat op a pineapple. Unlike the other men here, his suit wasn’t black, but dark blue.

Blue orbs, almost the same colour as the mask, were looking at him, penetrating his very soul, he was sure.

In a reflex, he almost looked around to see if the man was perhaps talking to the busty lady next to him, but he couldn’t, the man had caught his look and now he couldn’t look away.

Apparently, it took to long for him to answer, because the blond man extended his hand and when he hesitant held out his own, the man took it. He led Ace to the dance floor. Ace couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. They were the only same-sex dance couple and quite a few people were staring at them, whispering and pointing.

But then those blue eyes caught him again and he didn’t care anymore.

The orchestra stroke up a new song, jazzy like the rest. The blond man put his strong arms around Ace’s waist while they moved to the music.

 _‘Hey handsome, have you got the time?  
I've been watching you since the moment you arrived_ ’

Ace’s head snapped to the stage were the woman was singing. Was she singing about them? His heart started to beat fast and his cheeks were flushed. He was glad he was wearing a mask now.

Something he couldn’t say about his dance partner. The upper half of his face was covered with the mask. He was dying to see what the man looked like.

‘ _It's drawing me in and pulling me to you  
And every thought I have turns the language blue_ ’

Ace closed his eyes. Yes, he was drawn to this man. He would have been, even if the blond man hadn’t made the first move. Only then, he realised he had never spoken to the other man. But they could talk later. He opened his eyes again, not wanting to miss a moment.

‘ _Don't know why you play hard to get  
I'm here to kiss away any thoughts of regret_ ’

His eyes flicked up. Would the Phoenix kiss him? His heart beat faster at that thought. He hoped he would, to be witnessed by all these narrow-minded rich people.

‘ _But underneath the mask I see the skin of a man_  
_Smooth and seductive, who's really got a plan_  
_It's drawing me in, magnetically to you_  
_You haven't got forever, but I got that too_ ’

He couldn’t help but smile. He wished he could look underneath the mask, but the man sure was smooth, the way he had asked Ace to dance. Though the mask hid most of his features, Ace could make out that the man was older than him. Still, those eyes of his… Definitely seductive.

‘ _I'm like the smoke on your fire_  
_Smouldering endless desire_  
_How long will your flame burn?_ '

The places were the man held him felt like they were on fire. More people had gathered to look at the unusual dance pair. He saw Luffy, never stopping eating, and Nami watched with her mouth hanging open. Maybe she knew his mystery man? He focused on his dance partner again.

‘ _I'll take your hand and then your worries too  
In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true_ ’

The vocalist hit the nail on the head. He didn’t care about any of the bystanders. He only cared about the man in whose arms he was being held.

‘ _All it cost is just a minute now_  
_For one dollar you can show me how_  
_I'll take your hand and then your worries too_  
_In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true_ ’

Slowly, the music faded away. Panicking, he looked at the stage, but it seemed like the orchestra was taking a break. He didn’t want to stop dancing!

The Phoenix slowly let go of him. “Thank you for a lovely dance.” He bowed and kissed Ace’s hand, before disappearing in the crowd.

Disappointed, he looked after the blond. He hadn’t even caught his name. His eyes flicked to Nami, who currently was taking to some banker or another.

A grin spread across his face. He would make sure he saw his mystery man again.


End file.
